Technical systems usually comprise a plurality of the same and differing components which need to interoperate according to specification for the technical system to function. This relates for example to fire alarm systems and also to many further technical systems in other areas of application.
By way of example FIG. 1 shows a fire alarm system, representing a complex technical system. A fire alarm system typically has a number of signal lines L (known as loops), wherein each of the loops L can be connected to a predetermined, maximum number of fire alarms (not shown). A subset of signal lines is in turn connected to a line module LM, which accepts and processes the signals output by one of the fire alarms. The line module can be provided for example in a fire alarm center BMZ. For reasons of availability a redundant line module LMR is provided on the board B on which the line module LM is disposed. The redundant line module LMR is connected to the same loops L as are connected to the line module LM. A fire alarm center BMZ can comprise a plurality of boards B with respective line modules LM and redundant line modules LMR. The exemplary embodiment presents three boards B. The boards B, which are designed as printed circuit boards for example, are in their turn connected to a motherboard HB (e.g. a main circuit board). The motherboard HB includes a master module MM, which is likewise present in a redundant configuration (reference character MMR), a control module driver I/U (CMD), a power supply (PS) and a redundant power supply (PSR) as well as a control panel (CP), which is likewise present as a redundant control panel (CPR).
One of the requirements for the fire alarm system to function in accordance with specifications is that a minimum number of fire alarms are operable and an event detected by a fire alarm via the loop L is transmitted for further evaluation to the line monitor LM, which for its part sends an appropriate signal to the master module MM. The detection performance of a fire alarm can for example be dependent on the type of fire alarm. For example a fire alarm can be embodied as a smoke alarm, a heat alarm or an optical detector. The detection performance further depends on the respective hardware and/or software of the fire alarm. For example fire alarms with newer technology have an improved functional performance because of improved signal processing with new software algorithms and new hardware with more sensitive sensors and a lower rate of false alarms.
In the fire alarm system depicted by way of example in FIG. 1 not only fire alarms of different technical types but also constructionally-identical fire alarms of different functional performance or different fire alarms can be provided. A different functional performance or construction in identical fire alarms can for example be the result of replacement of defective fire alarms or of regular maintenance work, through which older and newer fire alarm types come to be used in combination. The functional performance of respective technical components of the fire alarm system is further dependent on the operational life of the system, since environmental influences, changes in the surroundings and use and also components can be subject to time-related variations.
A fire alarm system can easily be in use over several decades. Replacement of specific technical components is undertaken for example in the event of a growing accumulation of faults and failures of the respective components. Where the availability of spare parts for installed components is no longer guaranteed or the end of the product life of components is reached, there is even the compulsion to replace respective components with those of a newer design. Such replacement can also be necessary where greater demands are placed on functionality or statutory requirements change.
Over the course of time the fire alarm system described above can therefore no longer be determined in respect of the functional performance that it provides. The under some circumstances therefore it can also no longer be determined whether predetermined requirements of a statutory or other nature can be adhered to.